Various radio-frequency systems, notably feed forward amplifiers and predistorters, require the adjustment of delay through signal paths. This is typically done by varying lengths of transmission line, tuning filters for group delay, adding fixed delay increments, or other methods. All of these approaches require mechanical adjustment, circuit modifications, or other operations that greatly complicate the manufacturing process and increase cost. There is a need for a method to electrically adjust the delay in these applications without introducing complications or impairments that render the approach unworkable.